docmcstuffinfandomcom-20200215-history
Songs
=Time for your Checkup Everyone: time for your checkup time for you v'e checkup Doc : I'm gonna check your ears check your eyes find out how much your grown.. Toys: Time for your checkup Doc : Then I listen to your heartbeat fix you up ready to go.. Toys: time for your checkup Doc: It's okay if you wiggle. This will only tickle a little. Everyone: time for checkup time for your checkup Rescue Pal Rhonda: I hate being a helicopter toy I wanna be real doc Doc: I doesn't Matter if your real or not ooh ooh {\fonttbl} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} } matter I . ' Doc a ' Doc: I'll be ready I'll be brave. '' Rhonda: ''I'll go in for the big, big save! Doc: Makes me feel better knowing your okay. '' Rhonda: And help me Rhonda's all you gotta say! Stuffy and Lambie-Help me Rhonda ''I love being a rescue pal! Doc: I love being the go to gal. '' Everyone: ''And we love lending a helping hand cause I'm yours, when you need a friend. '' ''Oh yeah! I'm yours when you need a friend... I feel Better I feel better, so much better. '' ''Thank you Doc for taking all the ouches away! I didn't feel so good til, you fixed me like I knew that you would... And I feel better, so much better, now... Ben/Anna Split! Version: Ben: I feel better, so much better. Thank you Doc for taking all my ouches away! Anna: He didn't feel so good till you fixed him like you said that you would... Both: And we feel better, so much better, now.. To Squeak or Not to Squeak Version: Lambie: He feels better, so much better. Thank you Doc for taking all his ouches away! He didn't feel so good till you fixed him like you said that you would... And he feels better, so much better, now... Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!! I Feel So Much Better Anna: Your name's Ben, and my name's Anna. '' Both: ''And together we're Banana and we're never apart... Anna: Your my best friend. Ben: And I'm your biggest Fan-a. '' Both: ''And i got a thousand hugs for you but only two arms Ben: Together we're two and a me without you is like a zebra without stripes... '' Anna: ''But try to be brave, even though I'll be away. '' ''I'll be thinking of you, tonight! Ben: Cause my names Ben. '' Anna: ''And my names Anna Both: Together we're Banana and we're never apart! Together we're Banana and your here in my heart... Doctors Orders Lambie, Hallie, Stuffy: Ooooooooooh Everyone: Do what the doctor, do what the doctor, do what the doctor says. Do what the doctor, do what the doctor, do what the doctor says! Lambie: Listen up, follow doctors orders. '' Stuffy: ''Step right up, we're so ready for you. Lambie: She's the one, to help you get better and stay, that, way! Everyone: If you do what the doctor, do what the doctor, do what the doctor says. '' ''Do what the doctor, do what the doctor, do what the doctor says! Stretches Doc: Strech and flex, Stretch and flex, Stretch and flex. '' Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly: ''1, 2, 3, 4! Doc: Let's get better, stretch it out together now... '' Lambie, Stuffy: ''Get ready for action. Doc: Reach up high, take it to the sky and down... Lambie, Stuffy, Doc:to g''et ready for action.'' Everyone: If your knees a little wobbily, heads a little bobbily. '' ''A bit of stretchings all you need, Ready, Steady, Go! Kiko: Let's rock it, will be unstoppable... Doc: And ready for action! Kiko: I'm ready for action! Doc: Are you ready for action? Toys: We're ready for action. Don't think the Worst Niles: I'm afraid its gonna hurt... Doc: Don't think the worst. '' Niles: ''But I'm scared it's gonna sting... Doc: Don't fear a thing. '' Doc, Lambie, Stuffy: ''Just relax, it'll pass, in a flash you'll be done! '' Niles: ''I'm scared I'm gonna cry... Stuffy: You'll get through it if you try! Niles: How long will it take?! Lambie: Just a Lambie's tail shake! Everyone but Niles: Just relax, it'll pass, 5-4-3-2-1! Doc: It'll be over before you know it! Everyone but Niles: You'll feel better in no~time! Doc: You don't have to look! Niles: Can I read a funny book? Lambie: Or if you need I gotta cuddle and a squeeze~! Everyone but Niles: Just relax, it'll pass, In a flash You'll be done! Nobody's Perfect Doc: Nobody's perfect, we all make mistakes. It's good to forgive and forget... Hallie: No one likes to get left in the rain... But good friends are never forgotten... Stuffy: Feelings hurt. You fear the worst. '' Lambie: ''And I know that made you feel ro~tten. All: Nobody's perfect, we all make mistakes. Try not to get too upset... Next thing you know, you're letting it go. It's good to forgive and forget... '' ''It's good to forgive and forget... Here For You Doc: We're here, for you... All: Here for you. '' ''Don't be afraid with all your friends here, your safe here... You'll bounce right through, cause that's what Boomer's do. '' ''Take a deep breath, and be brave... Doc: It's scary just a bit-'' Lambie: ''It'll soon be over with. '' All: ''And you'll be bouncing and rolling along~ Doc: We're here for you... '' Boomer: ''You're here, for me... All: Take a deep breath and count... '' ''1, 2, 3.... Wash Your Hands Doc: Wash your hands, wash your hands. '' ''Soapy, sudsy, wash your hands You don't wanna spread germs to your friends. Everyone: Everbody wash your hands! Doc: Soap and water, you can't go wrong. '' Lambie: ''Scrub as long as it takes to sing this song! Stuffy: Make them clean as they can get. '' Lambie, Doc, Stuffy: ''Now dry them off and you're all set~! Wash your hands, wash your hands. '' ''Scrubbily, Bubbily, wash your hands. '' ''You don't wanna spread germs to your friends-'' Lambie: Ew. ''Doc: Everybody wash your hands, ''All together now! Everyone: ''Everybody wash your hands... Clap, Clap, A-OK Lambie, Stuffy, Doc: You can, clap clap.'' You can, Snap Snap. '' You can point point, you can wave wave! You can stomp stomp, all you, want want. And the doc will make it A-okay! Doc: If you can't say the words, I'll still figure out what hurts. '' Lambie, Stuffy, Doc: ''Put the pieces all together yeah, we can make it all better if you-'' ''Clap clap, and you snap snap, you can point point, you can wave wave. '' ''You can stomp stomp, all you want want and the Doc will take the hurt away! Clap clap, Snap snap, Stomp stomp, A-okay! Pop Up Doc: Hey little Jack I'll get you on track There's nothing to fear Your Dad is right here ''son ''Get ready to wind up and spring I can fix anything Pop-up, Pop-high I know you feel a little shy Stuffy, Lambie:'' Let her take a look and see'' Why your spring is stuck-adee Doc: I'll check this, check that Let's get your 'pop' back Stuffy, Lambie: No need to be afraid Doc does this every day Doc:'' Take it from me'' Your gonna see All: How much higher your pop can be So pop-up, pop-now Doc will make you better right now On Halloween Doc, Stuffy, Lambie: What'cha gonna be, ''on Halloween?'' To go trick or treat, on Halloween... Stuffy: You could be a fireman, a doctor, or a Ballerina. '' Lambie: ''A robot or a bumblebee. Or a monster named Edwinna! Doc: There's nothing really scary, its all just make-believe.. The ghost that just said Boo is still your best friend underneath-'' ''So what'cha gonna be, on Halloween? '' ''To go trick or treat, on Halloween. '' ''What'cha gonna be, on Halloween? '' ''To go trick or treat, on Halloween. '' We Can Light the Night Sir Kirby: The lights are out, what was that sound? It's getting realy spook now Sir Kirby: Shadows on the wall, not sleep at all! Stuffy, Lambie: The bet time, it's coming on, you be fine! Doc: Hey Sir Kirby, there's no need to worry With the switch, will turn it all in bright All: We can light the night!! Lambie: There's no monsters there, it's just the rocking chair You see? Lambie: No reason to be scared All: We can light the night Nobody Wants a Broken Toy Gabby: Nobody wants a broken toy. Nobody wants to own me and anytime they have a choice. I just get left lonely all the new ones, shining new ones, all the toys but me. I watch the smiling girls and boys, pass by Nobody wants a broken toy Rocking The Right Note Doc, Lambie,: ohoo, ohoo ooooo Xyla: I can sing it, I can play it, I can rock the show the next thing you know, it doesn't sound good Xyla: The right song with the wrong note Doc, Lambie,: ohoo, ohoo ooooo Doc: You think you ready, and you realy wanna rock Lambie, Hallie: But sounding funny, so you gotta see the Doc Xyla: I can sing it,(Lambie, Hallie:sing it), I can play it(Lambie, Hallie:play it) Lambie, Hallie: Go see the Doc Doc: And soon you will rock, in the right note. Blue Skies ' Teddy B:I miss the blue skies, the sunshine, the laps in the open tress the good times, that we had, it's so bad, I made you sneeze Teddy B: I take a bath anytime, just to play like we use to do Doc, Stuffy, Lambie: No more "atchim's" Teddy B: There's nothing that, I would do, so I never miss... The blue skies, the sunshine, the laps in the open trees, the good times, that we had, i'm so sad, I made you sneeze "Donny Sneeze" Teddy B: I take a bath everyday, to be your friend and play with you. I'm so Lucky to Have a Lambie like You Doc: You been there, all along, you know all my favorite songs. when I'm scared, When I'm gloom; All: you're at my side, with a cuddle at you Doc: I'm so lucky to have a lambie, like you Doc: You've got sets(Lambie:about that) Doc: You've got style(Lambie:You're so nice) And you fill my heart with a smile(Lambie:and you fill mine) Doc: You're my funniest friend Lambie: Hey, that's so great, could you say that again Doc: I'm so lucky to have a lambie, like you Lambie: And you know that I always be here, for you too The More You Rest, The Stronger You'll Be Doc: Slow Down, just a little longer Stuffy: Kick back, and rest you motors Rhonda All: You'll see, the more you rest, the stronger you'll be All: If you relax and unwind, you'll be ready to rescue in no time Doc: Slow Down, just a little longer, kick back, and rest you motors Rhonda Rhonda:I see the more I rest the stronger I'll be All: The more you rest, the stronger you'll be Stick With Me All:Stick with me Penny Possum: If you stay where I can see ya; and hear ya, the safer you'll be All:Stick with me Doc: Cuz you never gonna wonder, holding hand with dad and mom All: I'll stick with you, you'll stick with me Stuffy: Together you're awesome possum family All: Stay close by, and side by side, we'll never get lost again All:Stick with me Lambie: Momma can't be separate from the babies or she will be blue All:Stick with me, I'll stick with you. ***** 'Time for your checkup(toy version)'Toys-Time for your checkup,time for your checkup Stuffy-I'm gonna check your ears,check your eyes Lambie-Find out how much you've grown Toys-Time for your checkup Hallie-I'm gonna listen to your heartbeat fix you up ready to go Toys-Time for your check up Lambie and Stuffy-Its ok if you giggle Lambie-This will only tickle a little Toys-Time for your checkup Time for your checkup '''Take Care Lambie-Take care take care.Rest your head there.Relax ad get comfy because Stuffy-Your always a friend tucking us in.We need you healthy Lambie and Stuffy-So we'll care for you,like you care for us Lambie,Stuffy and Hallie-Sometimes a Doctor needs love,care,and doctoring Hallie-We want you to feel better soon Lambie,Stuffy,Hallie, and Chilly-Take care take care.You've always been there.So now let us take care of you Everybody in the pool Lambie and Stuffy-Oooh Oooh Oooh Doc-Butterfly,Backstroke.Gotta know how to swim Surfer girl-It's a perfect day to learn so jump right in Doc-Move your arms and kick your feet Doc and Surfer girl-Everybody in the pool.Gotta go to swimming school Doc-No better way to make a hot day cool coooool Doc-Don't you wanna catch a wave? Surfer girl-When your underwater you wont be afraid Doc and Surfer girl-Learning how to swim is cool.Gotta go to swimming school.Everybody in the pool Eat good food Doc-You could eat a salad or a sandwich or a smoothie.Next thing you know you'll be really feeling groovy ooh. Doc and Lambie-Eat good food Lambie-Eat the good stuff you'll be back to blowing bubbles.If you get enough you'll have fewer tummy troubles too Doc and Lambie-Eat good food Doc and Lambie-Eat good food lots of vegtables and fruits.Do it for all your snacks and meals Doc and Lambie-Eat good food and your body will thank you.Your gonna love the way you feel Doc and Lambie-Eat good Food Bath Time Doc and toys-bu bu bu bubu bubu bubbles means bathtime x2 Doc and toys-Splish Splash time Doc-Take off your hat Lambie Kick off your shoes Stuffy-Peel off your socks All-Pee u Doc and toys-bu bu bu bubu bubu bubbles means bathtime Doc-What better way to wind up the day.What you gotta do All-Shampoo Doc and toys-bu bu bu bubu bubu bubbles means bathtime.Splish Splash time.Its bathtime The things you love Doc-Dont be afraid to play.A little bit of care goes a long long way Lambie-I know you love to jump and fly.If you fall down give another try Doc and Lambie-Take the opportunity to do something new with me Hallie-You wont miss out on the fun Doc and Lambie-Don't be afraid to do the things you love Stuffy-I'm not stuck anymore.I am Stuffy hear me roar.Like a brave Dragon does Doc,Lambie,Stuffy-Don't be afraid to do the things you love Stuffy-I won't be afraid to do the things I love Made in the shade Stuffy-It's hot outside.What do we do?Gotta find a way to keep it cool Doc-Have a big tall glass of lemonade.You'll be made in the shade Lambie-Wave a paper fan.Drink some water too.Dip your toes in a wadding pool Hallie-Chill out even on the hottest days.You'll be made in the shade Doc and toys-When the temperature feels like a zillion degrees.Plant yourself under a big green tree.If you feel like beating the heat, there are so many ways Doc and toys-To get made in the shade.To get made in the shade.To get made in the shade 'Picture Me and You(Doc)' Doc:When the one that you love feels so far away no matter what, it will be okay Doc:All you have to do, when you're feeling blue is picture me and you 'Picture Me and You(Toys)' Pickles:When the ones that you love feel so far away Stuffy:Just close your eyes try to picture their face Lambie:Beneath the night sky you can see the same stars Send your lullaby to wherever they are All:When the One that you love feels so far away no matter what it will be okay Pickles:All i have to do, when i'm feeling blue Doc:Close my eyes and picture you Category:Lists Category:Music Category:Time for you ckekup